netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
NetherRealm Universe Wiki
Welcome to the NetherRealm Universe Wiki NetherRealm Universe is showed that's shared universe and made the re-installment game, Mortal Kombat Reborn. Aethranorioum The complains of the Aethranorioum was discovered many reason above fighting games, each haves one any fighters in any universes. The story tells that Aethranorioum is seens have some fighters in other universes while being many different to each every power crisis at world collides. Found many more fighters in other universes are unknown, through fighters have three different above past, present and future. Otherwise will shattered on fight within honor. Characters # .GIFfany # Abby and Sonnie # Agna Dresdner # Alec O'Hannagain # Aleron Roche # Aliza Levi # Ami Saeki # Andre Monóklino # Angie # Anton Spellmeyer # Antwan Green # Annabelle Warren # Annika Simons # Bartholomew Krakowski # Beatrycze Bosko # Bram Renfield # Bud Buttons # Bulala Inyoka # Butcher Man # Carol Hooper # Cedric Salieri # Clive Hearst # Cosette Bolloré # Corda Collodi # Crooks Bonebreak # Daemon Inferna # Daiya Moriya # Dante Stripe # Dark Blade # Dino Alligar # Draco the Dragon # Draugr # El Grande # El Kumiho # Elphaba Witcher # Enigma # Eric Spector # Fabrizio Feltrinelli # Felicia Meszaros # Fred Lucet # Gaia Wildflower # Garry Brute # Garou # Gérard Victor # Gianni Lupo # Grackalor # Gregory Murdoch # Hayden Townsend # Hector Bones # Herbert Griffin # Hibagon # Hong Chang # Honoré Bolloré # Huang Jing # Ignatius Alcott # Iris Nermac # Iron Maiden # Irving Headstrong # Jack Burns # Jacob Growley # Jason Knight # Javier Ortega # Jennifer Johnson # Jenny Girard # Jerimiah Grimm # Jimmy Randalf # Jocelyn Victor # Johnathan Crow # Julie Witcher # Juro Takahiro # Karen Daisy # Kent Scooter # Kimiko Kawata # Koby Dominic # Kotiro # Larkin Alfred # Liliane Broussard # Lilith # Machinder # Mad Alchemist # Madison Redstone # Maeva Victor # Magenta # Malik O. Syrus # Marco Adhemar # Mary Foole # Mason Wilson # Matilda Scream # Max Savage # Mejad # Mike Runner # Mordecai Freaks # Morgan Lovestone # Nadia Zidane # Nathanaël Romaine # Nero Aquato # Nestor Sevastan # Noburo Unshō # OG Snow # Ogoleithus # Patrick Torrance # Penelope Vernon # Pico Mansley # Plasma Juggernaut # Pluto Craven # Radior # Reiko Hotaka # Robert Ferro # Samuel Townsend # Sanctorum # Sebastian Swift # Sharon Scarlett # Shaun Romero # Sheva Laronde # Shizue Hirai # Silverster Sachs # Soledad Sánchez # Solidus Wiseman # Somchai A-Wut # Song Seo-Yeon # Soraya Nieves # Stormwolf # Sun Guanyu # Svetlana Sokolov # Tennis Renfield # Terentiy Sokolov # Thomas Haunton # Tobias Neumann # Toratsume # Trinity Turner # Ulysses Neville # Valérie Voltaire # Vetala # Victor Nave # Victor Stiches # Victoria Falldra # Volk Adamovich # Wally Stanley # Yuki Saeki # Yumi Saeki # Yuri Saeki # Zako Arhap Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse